


Spirit guidance

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Chestnut thought that happiness was seeing other people being happy.Perhaps there's more to it
Kudos: 18





	Spirit guidance

Always in his life, Chestnut had dreamed about getting in a warm house and cuddle with someone that loves him dearly. He often remembered the nights he spent way hing families from behind their window with a smile on his face, hoping that one day he would get to be like that too. Next to a fire, dreaming as he slept in someone's arms with a lullaby sung by a nice and gentle voice to help him forget about the time he spent all alone, outside. 

That day never came. 

Everyday he hoped, every night he dreamt, but slowly this little thing that kept him alive felt too far for him to reach. Perhaps that was never meant for him to begin with ? Sometimes, people just don't get what they want. That's life. 

When he thought about back when he was still alive, chestnut felt like the end of everything was very blurry. He remembered it was winter, a very cold night. He couldn't find a place that was warm enough but ... That was it. No memories left. Perhaps that not remembering it was the best thing to do ? That day probably wasn't something he wanted to remember in general. But still, it made him kind of sad. He had spent his life forgotten by everyone, so much that he also forgot about the end of it. 

But it wasn't the very end for Chestnut. After all, even as a ghost, he could still do his job and make people happy. Before, he wanted to be sure that he would get a nice home one day. But now that he understood that it was something that he couldn't get, he got himself a new goal in mind : he was going to make others happy. 

Everyday's best moments for him was to see people's faces lighting up as they took their journals and started reading it. No one could see him do he never got anyone to thank him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see people happy, and that was it. 

This was the last newspaper he had to deliver for that night, and he was quite thankful that he wouldn't have to get further : it was getting really cold. The snow didn't bother him as much as when he was alive, but it still wasn't a great feeling. The little cookie put the paper halfway through the door, in a way that would make any cookie notice that something was there, but that would also need them to open the door. It was the little trick chestnut usually did to see people happy, and it worked pretty often ! 

When he saw a pretty lady in a maid outfit open the door and immediately smile as she took the paper, he just stood there watching. He couldn't feel prouder of his work. Well at least, that's what he thought. 

"Thank you little one. I appreciate the dedication, but shouldn't you be home at this hour ?"

Kid gasped and lost their stance, immediately falling into the snow. They got up quickly and looked at the lady, extremely confused. 

"You can see me, miss ??"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to see you ?"

Suddenly, the lady put her hand on her mouth and seemed to realise something. She approached the child and took his hand. It was extremely cold, to a point where normal cookies would at least be uncomfortable. 

"Hehehe, that tickles !"

"You poor soul ... Don't tell me you're-"

"I missed having people seeing me ! Last time was pudding, she is nice but I don't get to spend a lot of time with her. I'm chestnut ! It's nice to meet you miss... Umh ..."

"Blackberry. It is nice to meet you as well. Perhaps you would appreciate it if we continued talking inside ? It is rather cold out here."

"Thank you but ... Can I really go inside ?"

Chestnut seemed a little nervous. The house was extremely big ... It was more a mansion than an actual house. 

"Of course. Do not worry, I am inviting you here. Do as you please."

The two of them entered the place together as the child started to look around like they were in some kind of amusement park. Everything seemed to amaze them. It wasn't too difficult to guess he didn't have an easy life. But weirdly enough, their biggest reaction was when they saw an open fire with someone next to it. They rushed towards the fire and puts their hands next to it with a giggle. It took him a while to realise that he was being watched by another kid. 

"Oh hi ! Who are you ? What's you're name ? I'm chestnut !"

"H-hi ... I'm Onion ..."

The little girl seemed shy, but friendly. The maid sat next to the kids and started making the conversation a little less awkward. 

"Onion is just like you. She doesn't see people a lot, especially of your age. She's usually very lonely and doesn't speak to people, I hope you two can get along."

Chestnut seemed so happy to hear that. Someone of his age ?! A ghost too ?! Is that why the lady was so nice to him, was she a ghost ?! 

"I'm sure we can be friends Onion !! Everyone here is so nice, I'm so happy to talk to other people !!" 

"I'm happy too ... You look nice ..."

The two little children started to talk about anything they had in mind, playing with Onion's doll and imagining stories with it. Normal kid stuff. The things that. Chestnut never experienced. It felt relieving to have this kid of experience, her didn't know how much he needed it. 

Blackberry watched the two of the with a smile, preparing some hot cocoa for the two. She heard the winds outside howling as she took a deep breath to stay calm. 

With her, the ghosts will finally be happy.


End file.
